danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki Asano
Misaki Asano (麻野 美咲 Asano Misaki) is a main character featured in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer'','' a spinoff manga for the upcoming [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy|''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy]]. Misaki is a member of Future Foundation and is part of the 6th Division’s Special Case Bureau. Her partner is Takumi Hijirihara. Appearance Misaki is a petite woman with a determined expression. She has light brown hair styled held back by a black headband, and dark eyes. She wears a standard Future Foundation uniform, consisting of a white dress shirt, black jacket, black skirt and shoes. Personality Misaki is bright-eyed and determined to help others. Despite being a special investigator for bizarre murder cases, she states that she hates gore, but she wants to be of use regardless. History Prior to the the Tragedy Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 1 - Murder for Murder Misaki is first seen inside Ikue Dogami's office. When the chief introduced SCI's job to Misaki who already prepared herself to face grotesque murders, even though she hates gore. Her dream to become a special investigator are finally come true. After chief Ikue tell Misaki to use any free locker, Misaki found her new partner, Takumi Hijirihara inside a locker making her freaked out. Ikue Dogami informs her that Takumi will be her partner from now on, and several coworkers express how badly they feel for the newbie to be stuck with Takumi of all people. Even though Misaki's troubled with Takumi's weird attitude, she believed if she make results with him, her rank will rise greatly. Chief Ikue immediately give Misaki and Takumi a new case where a threatened letter was sent to a "Monk Idol", Momomichi Ito. Misaki was disgusted after the letter revealed as a grotesque 4-koma. Their task is to oversee the idol's security and headout after Misaki dragged Takumi who doesn't want to go by making an excuse and tells Misaki that he can't go outside because of an illness that causes him to age every time he steps into sunlight. Arrived at the scene, Misaki and Takumi met with the event producer Yoshihiko Ayashi in front of a remodeled temple. Misaki gave her team a deployment orders to secure the area after Yoshihiko explained that a cult group have been spying on the Monk Idol in his many previous events. On the stage, Misaki sees three Asura statues and wandered if they were placed as the background. She also discovered Takumi who hid in an offering box while eating ramen. When Misaki started getting annoyed by Takumi's easy going attitude, she told herself to not lose her composure. Chapter 2 - Symbiotic Hospital Relationships Takumi Hijirihara Misaki has a difficult time trying to understand Takumi and his odd behaviors, and often gets frustrated with him as a result. However, she continues to make an effort to understand him, even if she herself finds his habits and personality to be sloppy. Her concern for him is shown when she takes Takumi's invitation to hide underneath the sink with him, and waiting in his hospital room for him to wake up. Ikue Dogami Quotes * "No, wait... Maybe this is a chance? If I can make results while paired with this slob, The SCI's evaluation of me will rise explosively! I'm feeling more motivated now!" Trivia Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Protagonists